


A Lonely Song

by Fangirlyra



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Kink Meme, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlyra/pseuds/Fangirlyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo had certain intentions toward Thorin. However, dwarves had never married nor meddled outside their race and since Thorin had obligations as King under the Mountain, he therefore couldn't return Bilbo’s intention. Even if he wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lonely Song

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by [Moltenreeses](http://moltenreeses.tumblr.com/).

“So what are you going to do about it, Laddie?”   
  
Thorin sighed. He had expected the question sooner or later so when Balin approached him on his night watch with a concerned look, he knew what was coming.  
  
“I…” Thorin started, not sure how to proceed for the problem was painfully obvious.  
  
The little hobbit had made obvious certain intentions toward the dwarf king, and Thorin himself was not adverse to those intentions, finding Bilbo’s shy and clumsy advances endearing. 

However, dwarves had never married nor meddled outside their race and since Thorin had obligations as King under the Mountain, he therefore couldn’t return Bilbo’s intention. So Thorin had been ignoring and brushing off advances after advances, every hurt and confused look on Bilbo’s face a painful tug on his heartstrings.  
  
“My heart wants what it can’t have.” answered Thorin eventually.  
  
Balin rubbed his forehead. Thorin had just confirmed his suspicions as to why he hadn’t rejected Master Baggins’ advances openly.  
  
“I know I should reject the Halfling’s advances properly, but I can’t bring myself to do it.” said Thorin with a pained look on his face.  
  
“Aye, Laddie. I understand,” said Balin, “But you’ve got to do something. The company can’t bear to watch this any further.”  
  
Indeed the company felt bad for their burglar as they had all grown mighty fond of him, but Thorin was their king, and they understood his duty to his people.  
  
Thorin heaved another sigh.  
  
“Could you…perhaps…talk to the Halfling?”  
  
Balin had never heard Thorin sound so unsure before and took pity on him.  
  
“Aye. I’ll do as you wish.”  
  
“It might be best to exclude my feelings toward him. For it is better that he have no hope rather than have hope that is never fulfilled.”  
  
Balin nodded solemnly at this and headed back to the camp.  
  
The next night when most of the company had fallen asleep leave for Bifur, Bofur, Oin, and Bilbo who were chatting quietly around the fire, Thorin watched Balin out of the corner of his eyes as he sat with them and started a tale about dwarfish culture and a King’s obligations. He could see when realization dawned on the Halfling as he became increasingly red and flustered. Before Balin could finish his story, the hobbit quickly rose from his seat and spluttered something about ‘getting fresh air’ and ran towards the forest.  
  
Thorin watched his back recede into the darkness and felt his heart break into pieces. He then noticed that Bofur was looking at him, as though seeking permission. Thorin ignored the twinge in his chest and gave Bofur a small nod. Bofur rose from his seat and went after Bilbo immediately.   
  
And if after that Thorin Oakenshield took out his gold harp and broke into a lonely song in Khudzul, no dwarf dared to comment.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on [KinkMeme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=1030854#t1030854). 
> 
> Crossposted [here](http://fangirlyra.tumblr.com/post/39487536200/a-lonely-song).


End file.
